Break
by IxAMxME
Summary: ONESHOT.Hinata is frustrated after studying for so long. Itachi suggests taking a break. They lay down for a nap, but Hinata has a mischievous glint in her eyes.AU.LEMON.


A/N: Alright! I've decided to write this and there's no turning back! *nervous fidgeting* This is my first lemon fic, so I'm not sure if I'm doing this right...I would love feedback, especially if it can improve my writing. Hopefully, you enjoy this!

Summary: Hinata is frustrated after studying for so long. Itachi suggests taking a break. They lay down for a nap, but Hinata has a mischievous glint in her eyes.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. The copyright goes to Masashi Kishimoto. Thank you!

* * *

><p><strong>Break<strong>

She couldn't stand this anymore! Seriously, her head was going to explode right that minute. In a vain attempt to mimic the on-goings in her mind, she verbally let out her exasperation.

"GAHHHH!"

She followed up with the smacking noise of her hands to the table currently in front of her. She stood up at once.

"I seriously can't take this any longer! I've been sitting here for the past five hours just studying, but no information is transferring to my brain! I give up!"

Her huffing and puffing exaggerated her displeasure in her monologue. Across the table, an amused smirked ordained a certain raven-haired fellow.

"Chill. How about we take a break for a while," he suggested, getting up from his seat as well.

He went around to her side of the table, placing himself behind her and started massaging her shoulders underneath her long bluenette hair. The latter let out a semi-contented sigh. A comforting silence emitted throughout the room. A moment later, she realized the gentle hands had left their place on her and transferred somewhere to the lower part of her being. He grasped that hold on her, making her turn around toward him. She glanced at the place of touch. She held his hand in reciprocation. She gave a tired smile.

"Do you want to lay down for a bit, Hina?" he asked, using his free hand to lightly move her face toward his. For a fraction of a second he would've sworn he saw a glint in her eye, one that sensed mischief, but brushed off that suspicion when her lavender eyes mirrored one of her bubbly self. She gave a small nod as agreement. He lead them both to the bedroom they shared in their apartment.

As soon as she saw the blue-ordained comforter of their queen-sized bed, she rushed and plopped herself on her side, scurrying under the covers in gratified bliss. The onlooker chuckled in his deep voice, unable to straightforwardly tell her how cute she looked. Instead, he did the same as her, going underneath the covers. She delightedly scooted close to him, using one of his arms as an additional "pillow." She closed her eyes for a while. Seeing that, he gave a light peck to the side of her head, and did the same.

Drowsiness soon overcame him, slowing slipping into sleep. Before that could happen though, he could feel a certain pressure to his face. Slowly, he slightly opened his to meet another pair; though, her's was closed in oblivious enjoyment. He felt her soft, wet lips against his, almost concerned about his own. He quickly forgot when he slyly let her tongue diverge into his mouth. He could feel his blood slowly increase, radiating specifically toward the lower abdomen. He didn't try resisting the urge. He kissed back.

By that time, she definitely could tell he was "finally" awake.

The young woman lifted her face a little ways from him. He could see that mischievous glint of hers that was from earlier. So, his eyes really weren't deceiving him. He gave his signature smirk, reciprocating what she was thinking. A small smirk mirrored his own, yet was her own.

_Oh god, that's so sexy_, was his only thought.

He couldn't hold back anymore. With one quick jerk, he had her beneath him, hovering his forehead inches from her round faee. For a second, her eyes showed one of surprise, but quickly reverted back to that cunning smirk.

"You know what happens when you do that," he whispered huskily to her, his fingers trailing the silhouette of her face, while his other arm held him up.

She wrapped her left arm around his neck while, with the other hand, playfully stroked his right ear. The image of her coy expression made his blood rush quickly as she whispered back.

"I know," complimented by her sweet giggle.

He dipped his face to match hers in a passionate make-out session.

Her breath on his was so warm. He let her tongue explore the interior of his mouth, while doing the same with hers. He outlined the edges of her mouth and teeth, hitting a sensitive spot, resulting in a satisfying moan. He inwardly smirked.

Again.

Moan.

Deeper.

_"Ahhh."_

_Oh, man._ He had to keep his composure to not lose control.

His free hand was currently pushing the back of her head toward him for emphasis. He let that other hand holding him up relax. She felt the pressure of his body on her. She pulled him closer toward her.

With his free hands, he let them wander. Gracefully, he outlined her body, caressing every portion of her. He let his hand rest on the lower side of her hips, slowly digging into the edging of her sweatpants. He forced his hand in, grabbing the round behind that he was searching for. A small gasp escaped the girl.

He then paused a moment. His kisses became soft butterflies around her face, gradually making his way toward her collar, lower down the neck, stopping at the skin, no longer able to reach skin that was hidden by the shirt.

"More," she forcibly whispered.

By that time, his head was spinning, and all stress or other concerns escaped him. He really wanted her.

Kissing her cheek, he removed his white t-shirt, exposing his well-toned arms, chest, and abdomen. A light blush adorned the onlooker's face. She thought she was used to that image by now. Obviously not. Noticing her reaction, he gave a grin. To him, that never got old. She was too cute, and he loved how flustered he could get her no matter how many times they did these things. To tease her more, he took one of her hands, placing them on his chest. Her face resembled a fresh strawberry. He chuckled a little before resuming his butterfly kisses on her.

As he got lower this time, he slowly lifted her shirt; over her stomach, passed her chest, and with skilled ease, over her head without a prominent pause to his light kisses. With the absence of her top, she swore he could hear her heart sounding. Without further contemplation on that thought, he moved his lips again to hers, clearing her mind of worry. A moan escaped her yet again.

"_Hinata."_

She could only sigh in response.

Still lip-locked, she felt his hands wander from their position at her hips toward her upper back, stopping at the clasp that held the bit of clothing that separated their flesh. She shuddered at bit at the touch. Without another thought, she felt the release of cloth at her back, followed by total exposure to air. Another gasp, covered by his mouth. He pushed himself more toward her.

He moved his hand toward her front, cupping his hands around the soft, plump flesh. With his forefinger and thumb, he gently rubbed the supple nipple, emitting a soft moan from his lover.

"Ooh," she verbalized.

Releasing his lips from hers, he made his way, licking the skin down, toward the place he was grasping. He licked.

"_Ahhhh."_

He then proceeded to suck. Then lick around, alternating between the two techiniques, all the while recieving _sexy_ (in his opinion) sighs. His other hand played with her other breast, kneading it, and rubbing her sensitive nipple.

When that seemed to satisfy them both, he went back to capturing her lips. His movements became aggressive, and started thrusting himself toward her. On her end, she pulled him closer toward her, matcching the movement of her hips with his. Her hands and arms wandered around, not sure or satisfied for a resting area. Her hands then decided on a place, slipping them toward his front lower portion and finding the edging of his shorts. She pulled down.

A sudden pause in their kiss. He looked at her small grin, a smirk that told him without words. Already clouded, he obliged, pulling down both his shorts and boxers, and throwing them off the bed like his shirt. Hinata couldn't help but stare at his membrane, resulting in an embarrassed reaction to her lover and capturing her lips yet again.

As that went on, he pulled down her pants, with her "helpful" coercion, tossing both pants and pink panties aside. Both, now fully exposed, halted for a moment to gaze at one another, letting out giggles and chuckles, knowing they'd probably won't get back to studying the rest of the night. Now that the foreplay was over, the real action began.

Continuing, this time she took charge pulling him down and flipping him over. A slight "oof" came from him upon impact, but other than that, they were back to their make out.

She wrapped her legs around his, coming down to meet his face with hers. Each smirked, knowing the "next challenge." He pulled her toward him, and attempted to flip her underneath again; she abruptly stopped him, letting out a giggle.

"I'm on top, _baka_," Hinata growled.

"Sorry, kitty, but the guy goes on top," he countered.

So, ensued the battle for dominance, with giggles and wet kisses between. Both soon tired a bit from the "fight," with him ending up on top again."You win this time," she breathed.

"Can I take my prized then?"

His eyes were gentle and sincere, portraying his unsaid words. She smiled up to him, with a nod, obliging her "defeat."

With a quick thrust, he entered into her. She gasped at the sudden insertion, but grew accustomed. His hips moved along with hers, gently at first, then gradually grew harder. Not only her moans echoed in their room, but his sighs escaped as well.

He felt the walls within her with every thrust as he rubbed. She pulled him close, digging her nails into the shoulder of his back, groaning out his name in the now dark room. He was reaching his climax, and he knew.

"Hinata," he breathed.

"Me too."

With one final moan from her, and a groan from him, they came at the same time. Their heavy breathing and smell resonated throughout the room. He pulled up the covers over them, bringing the smaller being into his arms.

"I love you, Hinata," he whispered.

"I love you too, Tachi."

Tiredness finally engulfed them as they fell asleep for the night.

* * *

><p>AN: Okaay...So this is my first attempt at a lemon...It seems a bit lengthy and wordy, but hopefully I got the emotions I wanted from you readers...I would love feedback for this! To clarify, this is obviously AU and the characters are pretty much OOC, but I still hope you enjoyed! Well, I'm back to studying. Love or hate, just tell me up straight! Ja! ^_^


End file.
